


The morning after

by fujoshikoi



Series: Life and Love of Vien Katsuki-Nikiforov [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorced Victor, Divorced Yuuri, Double U for Yuuri here instead of just one, Except the kid, He has a plan, Kid Fic, M/M, Might confuse you so I explained, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), They are all confused, They have a cute kid, VictUuri, Victuri, Vien is just wonderful and positive, continuation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked mouth gaped open as the guy at the door smiled sheepishly as he threw his arms around Yuuri as he said, “Surprise!”--Or where a man comes into Yuuri's apartment ruining Victor's morning just when he found the resolve to try and get back his family and Vien made an important call to his Uncle Phichit for some problem solving.





	1. Morning has broken... lots.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm back with another fic. ^_^
> 
> This is in response to those who wanted me to write a fic continuing my story Meet me right here... so yeah.. it's probably best to read that fic before this just in case.
> 
> Two shot and I'm still working on chapter two -- no flames please!! Law school does not give us breaks and my head is filled with this so i had to type it on my phone (yeah.. I'm typing this on my phone so I'm really sorry)
> 
> Yeah... I noticed that I used Yuri for my other fic and Yuuri here but I already typed it and I'm using my phone so I'm not really.. yeah... sorry about that 
> 
> Anyway, hope you have fun reading this and... COMMENT!! I appreciate them a lot! Thanks! ^_^

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked mouth gaped open as the guy at the door smiled sheepishly as he threw his arms around Yuuri as he said, “Surprise!” and he inhaled as he familiarized himself with Yuuri’s scent as he continued “God, I missed you” which made Yuuri smile as he pats his back and disentangled himself from the man. They were smiling at each other when they heard a cough behind them.

 

\\\

 

There are a lot of good things that can be said about Victor Nikiforov. Victor is a kind man; he was a patient man; he is a giver and generally a good man but Victor Nikiforov, is not a sharing man – especially when what he was expected to share was Yuuri. He was uncomfortable to say the least and fuming at the guy he saw at the door with Yuuri.

He heard the doorbell ring but they all stayed up late catching up and he’d had a headache since he found out about Vien, his and Yuuri’s kid yesterday. Last night he vowed to himself that he would take things slow with his family – wooing back Yuuri is at the top of his priority alongside getting to know about more about their son and spoiling the kid rotten. The second bit seemed fairly doable if the kid’s reaction last night is anything to go by but Yuuri is a different situation altogether.

He knew the man had a stubborn streak – even when they were together he would contradict himself just to make a point which he found endearing at the time but now it poses as a problem as he looks at the man smiling WITH Yuuri at the door and seemingly unaware of their surroundings and he cursed himself and all those years that he left Yuuri alone and thought that the younger man would not find another. He was getting more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by so he made his presence known by doing thr cliché coughing without actually having a cough.

He plastered on his camera smile as he walked closer to the men at the door and looked pointedly at Yuuri as he snaked an arm around the younger man’s waist as he smiled more and asked, “Yuuri, I didn’t know you’d be having a guest today~ and why aren’t you letting him inside?” which made Yuuri wince as he looked at the other man apologetically as he said, “Sorry Alex, please come in” and as the other offered a smile and walked in and looked around as Victor and Yuuri sidestepped to make way for him. “This is better than our appartment in Thailand huh?” Alex commented as he turned around just in time to see Victor and Yuuri flinch and Yuuri answered “Yeah” in a small voice.

Yuuri prayed that Victor won’t blow up just yet as he thought, ‘God, why does he have to phrase it that way?’ and cringed as he Victor mumbled, “OUR?” as his brows furrowed but it only took a few seconds as he heard Alex clapped his hands once as he rubbed it and said cheerily, “So! Introductions?”

Yuuri winced for the second time that morning as he internally kicked himself as he said, “Sorry… Alex this is –“ but he was cut off when Alex walked swiftly towards Victor and offered him a hand as he said turned to Yuuri as he asked, “Victor Nikiforov – your EX-Husband, right?” before turning to Victor as he said, “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Alex Hart – Yuuri’s neighbor in Thailand. My apartment is practically Yuuri’s as he and his kid spent a lot of times there – if you know what I mean” and winked. WINKED. Victor had to blink twice before his eyes went to the outstreched hand as he grasped it and said weakly, “yeah.. pleasure is mine”

 

\\\

 

"Dad?” Vien called out for his dad – any of them. As he woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he found the bed empty except for him. He hates waking up alone. He guessed his father forgot – again. He sighed as he took the blanket off of himself and padded towards the door when he heard voices aand immediately got excited when he heard Victor’s voice as he thought, ‘So it’s NOT a dream! I do have two dads now!!” as he opened the door to hear another voice – the one he recognizes and hated so much.

Instead of going to his dads or letting his presence be known, he quietly went back to the room and rummaged around his dad’s things and whooped quietly as he found what he’s been looking for – Yuuri’s phone and opened the phone (password is 1225) and scrolled through the contacts and waited until the other line picks up his calls – he hoped he answers fast beforee he gets caught.

 

\\\

 

Phichit has a headache. After Victor, Vien and Yuuri left he called back the other skaters and called a party at Victoor’s house to celebrate the reunion of a family and everybody had a drink. Even Yurio who only peeked out from his room to yell at the ruckous was dragged in for a drinking game. The younger only drew the line when Chris brought in a pole and challenged anyone for a dance-off and he went back to his room and never emerged again.

The party continued until three in the morning when everyone started to feel tired and sleepy from running around the city the previous day and partying all night so anyone would forgive Phichit when he grumpily answered the phone fully knowing the only person crazy enough to call him this early (and because he has a different ringtone set for him just in case he doesn’t want to anwer other calls) “This better be worth it or else I’ll hang you Yuuri. Bestfriend or not this is –“ but he was cut off as he heard the other line excitedly whisper “UNCLE PHICHIT!!”

Phichit blinked twice before his brain finally registered who the voice belonged to as he tried to sit up and shoved Seung Gil’s body away from him as he said, “Oh… sorry Vien. Good morning.. how are you doing? Any problems?” and he chuckled as he heard the kid groan but stopped as his head started to pund again as he winced when he hadn’t heard what the kid said as he was talking too low and too fast and he didn’t know why but he started whispering too as he tried to calm the kid as he said, “woah Vien, not so fast… Uncle Phichit had a rough night and I have a very bad headache this morning”

He heard the kid groan again as he asked , “Did you get yourself drunk again last night? Dad said those juice are bad for you!!” this time Phichit couldn’t stop himself as he laughed out loud making the other people pass out beside him turn away as he calmed himself down and said, “yeah.. sure kid. I’m sorry… won’t happen again. Alright… now tell me why did you call me this morning so wI can help you and your dad won’t get charged too high for this. Is this about your dad? Did he tell you about Victor?”

There was silence on the other line for about five seconds and he was about to ask if Vien is still on the line but he heard Vien on the otherr line as he took a sharp intake of breath before answering, “No this isn’t about dad – or sorta. And yes.. he told me that Victor is my… other dad?” And Phichit nodded and almost kicked himself as he forgot that he kid is waiting for confirmation and that technically, the kid didn’t see him nod his head so he immediately answered, “Yes. He is. Sorry Vien, your dad said we should be quiet about him. Besides, I was the only one who knew besides Yuuri’s family in Japan” and he heard the kid waive him off as he said, “Details. I’ll ask them about it later on but that’s not IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!!!”

Once again Phichit was astounded by how mature little Vien and how he resembled Victor so much by how unaffaected he tried to make it seem about the reason why he diidn’t know his other father until now – he bets it on being young.

He tried to stand up to go to the kitchen for some water as he tried to humor the kid as he asked, “Alright… so what is this… important thing… that you need to tell me about”

In all honesty, he was waiting for Vien to tell him how shit of a cook Victor is, or how awkward Victor and Yuuri is towards each other but he was not prepared to hear what the kid said next as he almost lost balance when he heard, “Alex is here”

 

\\\

 

Yuuri is tired. It’s only 8 A.M. and he’s already ready to call it a day. Their neighbor Alex came and sputtered one innuendo after another and looking smugly at Victor as he tried to insinuate what they are NOT. Alex is a friend, don’t get him wrong, and the guy was right when he said that he and Vien stayed over at his house more than once but conveniently forgot to say that Phichit was there too.

He knew the guy was hitting on him for about a year now, suggesting that they take their friendship to another level but Yuuri refused to acknowledge his feelings just because he still can’t move on from Victor. Victor. Now that’s a man looking rather glum at the moment. He can almost see the wheels on his head working putting two and two together and coming up five as his brows furrow and his usually airy attitude gone. He rubbed his temples and prayed to god that this is all just a dream.

 

That’s what it felt. A dream. Just yesterday they were watching Phichit train for his last season before the latter retires then next thing he knew there was Victor and Vien went missing and Victor found Vien and then BAM! His ex-husband is back in his life and Vien welcomed the other immediately.

He was actually scared that Vien might not like Victor after all – actually, he’s not entirely sure how he felt. He would feel guilty – because he was the one who didn’t introduce Vien to Victor but… he was scared for himself at the time too and he’s just so confused and decided that he’d just think everything over one by one tomorrow – and how very wrong that decision was, he only found out now.

If anyone is going to ask, he partly wants to explain to Victor right now to ease the other’s mind but the vindictive and petty part of Yuuri is asking him why should he care when they are not together anyway? They just have a kid together, right?

 

His musings were cut short though when he heard the bedroom door open and Vien comes out rubbing his eyes from sleep with a cute yawn as he asked, “Dad?”


	2. Take a picture it will last longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure this isn’t any trouble?” Yuuri asked Victor for the nth time as he looked from Alex to Vien as Victor gave him another smile as he said, “Of course Yuuri. We’ll have some much needed bonding time too!!” 
> 
> \---
> 
> Eveyone's day out and Victor just can't stop himself from posting that one picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2. There will be another part of this.. where Victor tries... again.
> 
> Sorry... I kind of smushed everything here again.. I'm trying to fit this in my study time... and I really can't study with this on my mind.
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

“Are you sure this isn’t any trouble?” Yuuri asked Victor for the nth time as he looked from Alex to Vien as Victor gave him another smile as he said, “Of course Yuuri. We’ll have some much needed bonding time too!!” and Yuuri just sighed because he really couldn’t say no to that kind of reason and he just shook his head as he thought, ‘I guess I can let them have some alone time’ and he looked at his ex-husband one last time as he said, “Alright, I give up… but make sure to call me when something happens alright? Tell me EVERYTHING, okay?” remembering those times that Victor conveniently forgets to tell him everything that would make matters his fault.

He could only shake his head as he heard him say an okay before turning to Vien as he lowered himself so he could look the kid in the eye and say, “Be good to your Papa Victor alright? You guys just met and he doesn’t know what kind of a monster you are yet” he said those words with a chuckle and in Russian for good measure as he ‘s sure that Alex does not know Russian and for some reason, this feels like a private “family” matter that Alex does not need to know. The father and son hugged one last time before he stood up and go downstairs where Alex is waiting for him. After the elevator closed, he closed his eyes and leaned at the wall as he thought, ‘I hope this day ends fast’

 

\\\

 

“THE GUY WAS AN AMERICAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” He yelled at his friend Chris through the phone. When Yuuri left with that guy he had half a mind to run after Yuuri to stop his “totally-friendly-and-not-date” outing with his flirty neighbor.

After introducing himself, the guy had the gall to ask Yuuri for a tour in Detroit insisting that Yuuri made that promise to him some years ago. The only thing that stopped him is the thought of Vien, his and Yuuri’s love chikd who is now sitting at the couch watching TV just outside the bedroom.

After Victor calmed down, he went outside the room and see that Vien was looking at him curiously before the little boy shrugged and continued watching TV. ‘He’s so much like Yuuri’ Victor thought as he walked towards the armchair and sat in silence with his son just watching “The Animan Planet” with his son. They stayed like that for a while until the show ended and Victor turned off the television as he turned towards his son and said, “So, Vien, I figured, since Yuuri is not here, I’ll take care of you – Of course, we could learn about each other bit by bit and –“ he rambled on but Vien cut him off as the boy looked up to him and asked, “What was dad like back then?”

To say that Victor was stunned is an understatement, he blinked multiple times and stuttered a bit b3fore he was able to formulate a sentence that does not start with “umms” and “uhhs” as he said, “Are you asking about me or about Yuuri?” and there was silence as the boy just gave him a shrug as an answer so Victor heaved a sigh and said, “Okay, I’ll tell you but this will be a long story.. are you okay with that?” and when the boy nodded he said, “Okay, let’s prepare to head out, I’ll tell you everything you want to know as we go out” and he was rewarded with a smile and a whoop from the kid.

He sent a text to Yuuri and a picture of him with Vien at the background rummaging through his bag as he looked for ahirts with a caption, ‘We’re heading out too… anything I should look out for?’ and pocketed his phone as he walked towards his kid to help him look for a proper shirt.

 

\\\

 

“Do you think I should wear the blue one or the black one?” Vien asked his dad for the nth time as he tried on the blue shirt as Victor answered, “Anything you wear is fine … let’s take a bath now Vien or we’ll miss half day outing” which was answered with a dramatic sigh from the kid as he answered, “but this is important!!!” and Victor could only rub his temples as he recalled what Yuuri’s reply to him was, ‘He’s a LOT like you when we go out’ and he didn’t quite understand that at first thinking that he’s always been nice and presentable whenever they go out and now he curses himself as he figured out that Yuuri is obviously talking about his prep time.

After about another fifteen minutes of going over the kid’s wardrobe – that really just include four shirts, two underwear and two pants and leg warmers, he finally got the kid to take a bath and they really just made up for lost time by taking a shower together. He was actually surprised that the kid warmed up to him immediately noting that he really just met him yesterday – then he remembered the kid saying that Yuuri already mentioned about that he has another dad before but was not just introduced, and then warmed at the thought that Yuuri spoke to the kid in Russian earlier when he was saying goodbye and smiled as he thought, ‘What have I done to deserve Yuuri and Vien?’ his resolve strengthened as they stepped out the bath and put on his clothes first before catching the kid who is currently running around the room in his underwear and putting on his clothes too.

Vien and Victor, to say the least, look like runway models. Those father and son pictures of celebrities paled in comparison as when they stepped out the building. They were a force to be reckoned with until Victor smiled that goofy smile of his as he cooed at how cute his kid is to anyone within a five-mile radius and snapped picture after picture of Vien and them together as he posted one in his social networking sites with the hashtag #withmyboy, #proudfather and #firstdayout and in minutes after he posted that, his phone won’t stop buzzing from the number of retweets and likes that one post has created.

 

\\\

 

Yuuri was in the middle of showing Alex around Belle Isle Museum and was honest to goodness really tired. The guy in question won’t stop taking pictures of him and being the good guy that he is, he pretended that he doesn’t notice and just let him. If he’d be more honest, he’d rather hang out with Vien and Victor than this guy and the only thing that’s stopping him is that he made a promise (that he must have been drunk when he made cos he really can’t remember it) and that Alex is really a great guy underneath (he won’t mention to anyone out loud though that it would look awkward for him to join them since technically, he’s not with Victor now and as much as he still likes the guy, he doesn’t know if Victor feels the same)

Yuuri got lost in his thoughts about last night, when he woke up in the middle of the night to see Victor cuddling Vien close to him and his heart ached as the thought that it was his fault that Vien and Victor lost a lot of time because of his stubbornness. He knew about his selfishness and his reluctance but that shouldn’t have stopped him from telling his kid who his father is.

In all fairness, he mused, he did teach Russian to Vien and spoke to him in the language as much as he could – his previous excuse of teaching the kid everything he knows got lost somewhere between his real goal of knowing the language for when the kid meet his other father, ‘God… I am such a loser. Pining after Victor after all this time… after everything’ he thought.

He was still lost in his thoughts as he got dragged by Alex around the area until he received a notification on his phone and when he checked it out, his eyes bulged from it’s sockets from surprise.

 

\\\

 

Phichit was brewing a hangover soup for everyone. At some point, Seung Gil taught him and Yuuri an effective hangover soup recipe from his hometown and they have been using it since then. Just as he was scooping some to put in bowls, he remembered what he and Vien talked about in the phone.

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_“Alex is here” he heard the boy say from the other line and it took him about a second to realize that the kid is talking about Alex Hart, their neighbor in Thailand, ‘But how did he get here?’ he thought but realized that he must’ve asked that out loud when Vien sighed from the other line as he answered, “I don’t know Uncle Phichit… I was sleeping soundly and when I woke up dad Yuuri and dad Victor weren’t there so I went towards the door and he was there!” still whispering._

_Phichit knew how much the kid hated the guy, heck everyone who stayed with the kid for about a minute would know he hated the guy. ‘Because he only likes dad!’ he remembered the kid yelling at Yuuri for one time but he saw Yuuri brush him off as he remembered him say, ‘But ignoring him and being a disrespectful kid is not how I raised you right? Now go and apologize’ That was the last conversation that Yuuri and Vien had about the guy in his presence but he can still see how the kid would turn away whenever they were at Alex’s house._

_His mom told him that kid’s don’t lie and have a knack for looking of good and bad people so he tried to stay on his guard about Alex too. And if he’d be honest, he can see where the kid is coming from. All those touches that lingered just a few more seconds than necessary, those puppy dog eyes he makes when Yuuri is not looking – ‘Is Yuuri this dense?’ he thought but when he confronted Yuuri about it, he told him that he knew about it and that Alex is a good guy but that he just wasn’t ready and Phichit could see it in his friend’s eyes, the longing and love from his ex-husband still hung thick and remained unsaid in the air._

_He listened to the kid whine some more on the phone and when he stopped with, “Uncle Phichit what do I do? I want to go on a family outing with my two dads to show off to my classmates but Alex is HERE!!” he heard him huff as he added, “I THOUGHT WE LEFT HIM IN THAILAND??” and before the kid grew more impatient or make his voice just a little bit louder and gave his position away, he tried to calm the kid down as he said, “Alright, here’s what you gonna do” and proceeded to tell him a plan._

_He expected Alex would try to get Yuuri’s attention for his own and he already predicted that the guy would use Victor as a scape-goat so he told Vien that what he should do is try to get him and Victor to leave the house and he’d try to get Yuuri’s location so that he can ask Victor to take him there and they would have an “accidental” meeting of some sort in that way his family will be together, Alex will be pushed to the side and no one would be the wiser that this is all planned except him and Phichit. He heard the kid giggle on the other line but before he can answer the kid about his question as to how can he get Victor and him to go out, his phone died._

 

_FLASHBACK END_

 

He remembered telling the kid to use Victor’s phone to stay in contact and make sure they got to the right location – which wouldn’t be that at all difficult because he knew that Alex is just as fan of SNS as he is and he was happy to note that he wans’t wrong when he opened his twitter and saw that Yuuri and Alex is at Belle Isle after confirming that, he was about to close his twitter to message Victor when his notification blew up and he saw the picture of Victor with Vien at the background and when he saw the caption and the hashtag he almost teared up at how obvious Victor loved Vien and that he’s just pining for Yuuri as much as Yuuri is pining for him and it hurts the Thai that the two is so oblivious and that he’s very happy for his friends.

He read the comments and the speculations that netizens were making. Some tagged him and their other friends to confirm if it’s true but before he was able to answer another notification pop up from Yurio using the same picture as he retweeted it with the caption, “Real” so he figured it wouldn’t hurt when he retweeted the picture too tagging @katsuki.y.

 

\\\

 

In about an hour after that post, Phichit and Yurio found themselves by their friends including a fuming Yuuri, a calculating Alex and amused Victor. “What were you thinking?” Yuuri ground out from his gritted teeth. He couldn’t be mad at Yurio since he doesn’t know any better but Phichit – Phichit knew how much he tried to get Vien away from the media.

And now he’s looking at Yuuri with the most apologetic eyes he could muster and flinched as he started yelling again, “Phichit of all people!” “I’m sorry Yuuri. It was harmle –“ Phichit started but Yuuri cut him off as he said, “Don’t you dare say that this is harmless because you know.. as much as I do that because of your post the media is going to relate this to me and then Victor and then Vien would never have a quiet life again!” and he saw Phichit wince as he yelled those last words but right now he really couldn’t care less.

He was still fuming when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder as he heard Victor say, “Yuuri, maybe you’re taking this a bit over-dramatic don’t you thi –“ but he couldn’t finish his sentence as Yuuri turned to him as he said, “NOW DON’T START BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU POST A PICTURE OF VIEN?? YOU KNOW HOW THE MEDIA WOULD STRING YOUR WORDS FOR THEIR OWN BUT YOU DID IT!” he breathed deeply as he started again, “NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED? NOW MY POOR KID WOULD NOT –“ and this time it was Victor’s turn to cut him off as he yelled back, “VIEN IS MY KID TOO YUURI! AND IT MIGHT HAVE ESCAPED YOUR NOTICE BUT I LOST A LOT OF TIME WITH MY SON AND I WAS JUST SO HAPPY FOR MYSELF THAT YOU’RE HERE AND VIEN IS HERE THAT I JUST COULDN’T BE BOTHERED ABOUT WHAT THE MEDIA WOULD SAY! THEY COULD BE FUCKED FOR ALL I CARE!”

By the end of his sentence, Yuuri was already tearing up and after he calmed down a bit, he opened his arms as he said, “I’m sorry… come here” and that was all the invitation Yuuri needed before he let himself be hugged by Victor as he cried in his chest and mumbled an apology one after another as he hiccupped as he said, “I was… just .. so.. scared… so scared…” and Victor just cooed at him as he said, “I know baby… I know.. I got you… I’m here.. I’m sorry for yelling” and they stayed like that for another minute just consoling each other when Yuuri pulled away as he turned to Phichit as he said, “I’m really sorry for yelling at you Phichit… I just – you know that I –“ he was not able to finish his sentence as Phichit just jumped from his seat and hugged him as he said, “I’m sorry too Yuuri!! I’m never doing that again without your permission I swear! I love Vien too!!” and he hugged his friend back and consoled him as he said, “It’s fine Phichit… I know.. It’s really my fault this time though” before he apologized to Yurio too who refused to be hugged but went closer for one anyway.

They laughed for a while not noticing one man walking towards the room where they told Vien to stay at.

 

\\\

 

“Is it over?” Vien asked as the man came over towards Vien as he said, “Almost. But that’s not what I’m here for. I am thinking of going out to the park just outside here… you want to come with?” and Vien looked at the man as he said, “No. My dad said that I should stay here. And besides, I don’t like you” he finished which made the man angry as he said, “Ah. But you see… your dad just reconnected with your daddy Victor. Always the annoying couple those two. Always forgetting their surroundings when they were together. Soon they will forget about you too… and you will be left alone. If you come with me now, I’ll make sure that you will be looked after… you still have friends back home right??” and the boy started tearing up as he yelled, “NO! My daddy Yuuri loves me! And.. and.. daddy Victor too! They won’t forget me!”

The man was about to retaliate when they heard the door open as he heard Victor’s cold voice as he said, “That’s right. I love Vien and Yuuri equally. There is no way that I would forget my son now” and the man almost gagged when he saw Yuuri’s eyes soften as he looked at Victor before turning to him giving him a death-stare as he heard him say, “You have some nerve… following us here… taking me away from my family… scaring Vien” but before the other could talk he added, “And don’t think for one second that I didn’t know that you were the reason why Vien was afraid of dogs!” he almost yelled.

The man in question is now looking for an exit but saw that all of Yuuri’s friends crowded the only door so he looked for another option, when he crashed and jumped out of the window to escape, Yuuri stopped Victor and Chris from pursuing him as he said, “Leave him… I’ll take care of him later”

Soon their friends started leaving them alone until the only ones left in the room is Victor, Yuuri and Vien. The two adults went beside their child and cuddled with him until the kid stopped crying and Yuuri soothingly asked, “You don’t want to believe Alex, Do you?” and the boy shook his head as he looked up from Yuuri to Victor as he asked the latter, “You’re not really going to forget me just because you got dad now, right? You love me too?”

Victor looked from Yuuri to the kid as he smiled and said, “I love you. I love you so much Vien that if you’re father would allow it, I’d run away with you” he ended as Yuuri playfully punched Victor’s arms as he said, “Hey! No running away without me” and proceeded to disentangle himself from the two as he pretended to cry and said, “Nobody loves me… Victor dumped me… and now even my own kid wants to leave me” which got the intended reaction as Vien got up and hugged his dad to ‘make him stop crying’ Vien peppered Yuuri with wet sloppy kisses as he said, “No daddy… I will never leave without you.. ever” before he added, “but daddy Victor has to be there too because remember when you were crying with Aunt Mari when you thought I was sleeping and you said you missed –“ and he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Yuuri has his hands over the kids’ mouth as he said, “Okay… enough already” and Yuuri wrestled with their kid some more when he looked at Victor and saw the guy smirk. SMIRKED!

‘the nerve of this guy’ Yuuri thought and he said, “I didn’t miss you. Don’t get the wrong idea and –“ but Yuuri was cut off again when his kid said, “But you told Aunt Mari that you missed my dad! Were you lying?” and now let it be said that today is the most embarrassing day for Katsuki Yuuri because of his son. He turned a bright shade of red as he looked at Victor and said, “I uhh… I…” and Victor just looked at Yuuri smugly before he tackled him to hug and soon after the room is filled with their laughter as the family bonded for the first time – all of them wishing to make their everyday like this.

 

 

 

 

**After Story:**

 

****

Victor went out of the room where Vien and Yuuri was sleeping and saw Phichit talking to Chris at the couch. When he sat at an arm chair beside them the two stopped talking and looked at him as he said, “My life changed in two days… can you believe that?” and it was Phichit who after a long silence asked him, “and do you… hate it?” and when he shook his head smiling he heard Phichit sigh in relief as he heard him say, “Please take care of them Victor. If you’re still unsure about Yuuri –“ but Victor didn’t let him finish as he said, “Don’t worry, now that I have them… I won’t let them leave again” before turning to Phichit as he asked, “Believe me Phichit… one more time.. please… let me court Yuuri one more time. I know he’s your best friend so—“ his words got caught in his emotions and Phichit understood. Victor saw Phichit looking at Chris while the other just nodded.

Phichit turned to him and said, “Last chance Victor okay?” And Victor smiled as he replied, “That’s all I ask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in tumblr! otome-fanfictioning.tumblr.com talk me... I'm so lonely... and I really need distraction. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
